zekkyougakkyuufandomcom-20200214-history
Period 6: Graduate Number 108
'Graduate Number 108 '''is the sixth chapter of the Zekkyou Gakkyuu series and 3rd chapter in volume 2. Premise ''Soon Rina and her friends will be graduating from elementary school. But oddly, she begins to see a strange shadow in various pictures of her and believes it to be the work of the ghost of Reiko- a girl who vanished a year ago. '' Yomi's Introduction Yomi stands along a bunch of blooming sakura flowers and holds one. She brings up how graduation is nearing and asks the readers what kind of wonderful memories they created with their friends. Summary 107 students are graduating this spring, including the class representative Rina, who is being complimented by her friends for her speech. She mentions being part of the production staff for the photo album and suggests they look at it when one of her friends goes on to admit to being envious of Rina. Not only is she talented at sports and her studies, but she's also really cute. Rina responds with amusement while they admire the various pictures and continue to shower her with compliments despite Rina insisting its because of all of them, not just her. She admits that seeing these makes her feel nostalgic since there is a chance they may be forced to split up when they enter Middle School, but she cherishes their memories. Suddenly, Rina spots a strange, squiggly looking shadow behind her in the sports meet picture. Her friends are concerned and they wonder if it was a last-second prank by someone, but they reason that it couldn't have been since everyone is visible in the picture. As they start wondering if its a ghost, Rina snaps by telling her friend to stop and claims that it probably just had to do with how the picture was taken. They instantly agree as Miyu apologizes, and Rina brings her with her to the teacher who was in charge of the pictures. They head to the teachers room where they find a couple leaving, and curious, Rina asks who they are. He mentions that they are the parents of a girl who vanished last year, Reiko Kaginuma. Since it was graduation they felt like coming to say hello. As he mentions her disappearing around the summer holiday, Rina attempts to recall the name until she remembers that Reiko was a classmate of hers the prior year. Miyu remembers her fondly, bringing up how pretty she was and how she stood out- but when Rina responds dryly to this, she quickly adds that Reiko was also weird. Whenever Rina approached her to try to talk she would ignored her, and she never had friends. Rina chastises Miyu for being tactless before she brings up her concern, pointing out how the teacher had been the last one to see everything before it was officially finalized. She goes to look at the picture again to see that the strange shadow has changed and now it appears more clearly, and has an arm around her. Alarmed, Rina runs away from the concerned teacher. As Miyu returns to their friends Rina stands alone for a moment, trying to determine how this image will look next time as the girls rejoin her with another album. They find the strange shadow in several more pictures, and she soon gets aggravated, snapping at the girls while demanding an explanation. They stare at her stunned before they resume looking, finding a new image appearing: one of the school incinerator. Seeing Reiko form in the image, they recognize her summer dress and connect it to when she vanished- but as soon as they start seeing a girl who resembles Rina, she slams the album shut and takes it from them. Her friends are alarmed as she quickly begins to smile and suggest it's only a silly prank. While she doesn't know who is responsible for it, they shouldn't worry because there's a party at her place after school and they should be looking forward to that. Concerned, Miyu tries to find out by asking Rina if the second girl forming in the image was her, due to resembling her. Suddenly Rina yells at her and frightens the group before storming off in a huff before growing frantic and wondering who could have taken this picture as she recalls the event as it happened. During that time, she approached Reiko and tried to convince her to join her group so that she wouldn't feel lonely. Reiko rejected the offer, saying that she liked to be on her own and how she didn't want to have to suck up to someone to fit in. As Rina expresses curiosity, she goes on to say that Rina only liked people who suck up to her to make her feel better about herself, and how she purposely does everything to remain in the spotlight; such as insisting she be the lead in their school play, and how she claimed it was because of ''her solo that their choir won. Everyone is afraid of Rina and can't bring themselves to say anything because she bullies them. So rather than pity her, Reiko says it is Rina who should be pitied. Reiko prepared to leave when an angered Rina lashed out at her, grabbing her and shoving her to the ground with enough force to smash her head into the rock that had been behind her. As blood sprayed the ground, Rina stared in horror before noticing the incinerator behind them. Rather than take chances, she grabbed her unconscious body and threw it inside before running away. As Rina's memory comes to an end, she mercilessly mocks Reiko and claims she deserved it for treating her so poorly- just because she was pretty. But it doesn't matter because she got rid of her, and in Middle School everyone will continue to love her and shower her with attention because nobody knows about this. However, she must rid of Reiko and the evidence just to make sure, and she heads outside to the incinerator to "offer Reiko the album" for graduation. Before throwing it inside, she decides to take a final look at the album and notices a horrifying, charred spirit with long hair starting to crawl out from it. In horror she throws the album in and attempts to run- but the second she turns away, she finds the same spirit staring at her. She coldly congratulates Rina for graduating. Later, her class and teacher prepare to take a final group picture. He suggests they do it by the entrance when he suddenly notices the incinerator is burning and remarks on how strange it is, as it shouldn't be on today. He doesn't see the burning remnants of the photo album Rina had. Yomi's Epilogue Holding an album, Yomi tells the readers that they may be resented by someone else if they can say they had no regrets or made no mistakes. She tells them to watch out and how she looks forward to their next lesson. Characters *Rina Amano *Reiko Kaginuma *Miyu *Rina's Friends *Teacher *Reiko's Parents Quotes Trivia Gallery Category:Manga Category:Vol 2 Category:Chapters